forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivy Kuraness
Appearance Ivy appears as a five foot four young woman in her mid twenties. She has long black and white two tone hair that blends together into a monochrome color that contrasts with her light brown skin with wine red eyes that have the classic slit pupil. Often she wears a black high cut halter top with floral designs around the midriff and frills cut at the top matched with a multi frill short skirt. This is matched with some assortment of gloves and arm bands usually a contrasting color with her red lace heels. She has a long thorn ring tattoo around her hips which is rarely ever seen. When in her Demon form, her skin gains a light red tint to it that outlines her body like a silhouette. From her feet and hands to her knees and forearms gain what appears to be thick scales or stones with magma glowing under them. This is matched with long ram like horns that curl forward and a long dragon like tail with a thick spade tip. She also gains massive black wings with long feathers that spread outwardly. In her release state her arms and legs are covered in thick scales which run all the way to her shoulders and hips. The skin on her hands and feet turn jet black and thin spikes appear around them with massive claws. The thick scales appear around her sides and chest with thick magma appearing around the chest and spilling out. The horns grow out much longer and curved with a second set spurring from the first. Her hair seems to be covered in twists of fire or energy along with a second set of eyes appearing over the first. As far as the tail it transforms into a living snake which seems to act independently of the owner. Personality and Interests Interests One of her main interests were the arts, specifically musical arts. She spent much of her time in the Solarium at the mansion, training with Echo and developing her skills. She was also known for her love of animals, something that made her popular with the projections of the family considering how well she treated them and how often she was seen spending time along side them. Personality Considering her profession in the Coperture one might be forgiven to misunderstanding her personality, despite being called in to gather information and hurt others Ivy is actually a very sweet person who lives to make others happy. Perhaps an easily exploitable trait, she will do anything she can to help others that she trusts no matter what it might be. There is an up side, that being the fact she is an introvert, it is hard for her to make friends and thus it is rare for people to be bale to manipulate her almost naive nature. She prefers to keep away from most others, keeping herself hid among the animals or hidden in those few rooms where she can enjoy her interests and keep away from the others. Gear Tears Turned Red The name of her Anti Freak Marlin 1894 is a 20" barrel rifle with a special made front grip and a sharp bayonet at the bottom. It is specially made to hold a large armor piercing rounds created in the same style as bunker buster missiles for close quarters extermination. It is an ornate weapon with the stock being inlay with metal plates that depict the first choirs of Hell and the lever itself being an especially thick made almost specifically made to help the weapon fire in quick bursts. Briars Binds Briar Binds is a special set of chains created from metal tempered in the flames of Hell, each link is specially made with rectangle like shapes each one carved to look like interlocking brambles with thick thorns. This was more of a torture device than an actual weapon, one she was commonly given to help torture others when allowed. Dive Cyber Brain Eye A specially made biotech creation, this is a market test version of the Gods Eye which allows her eye to act as a browser and a camera that links to her cellphone which allows her to use cellular data. Abilities Species Abilities Demons Corruption As a demon she has access to the powers of corruption within her body as well as the demonic powers that the corruption brings. She is a President, which means she is can reach to some of the highest levels of Demonic power which freely flows through them. Learned Abilities Inherited Abilities Rose Thorn Chains Ivy has the ability to produce powerful spiked chains from any surface she, her aura, or her shadow touch. Each of these chains is made of metal that acts like Oricalcum and can move independent of one another as well as not be affected by gravity allowing them to float freely. Upon attaching onto a target they slice into them, releasing a potent toxin of sorts slowly breaking down their spiritual energy and aura through the cuts, weakening them until they are unable to move. Moreover each of the chains absorb aura and spiritual energy, acting as a leech which returns everything drained to Ivy making her even stronger. History Born in hell Ivy like most other Succubus was born to the family of Lilth, the originator of her kind. She was raised in the palaces, among the Devils with her sisters and her cousins, such as Adal and Yazuru. When she was young she was given the name of one of her ancestral sisters, given it when she was still young. She was outcast towards her sister, her nature was not that of most of her kind, too introverted and far too closed off from the world. Instead naturally drifted to attaching herself to her elder cousins who indulged her strange nature which pushed her from those of the Choir, this was part of the family in which she was accepted. She continued to cling to them even as they went to Earth, following close behind and willingly staying behind and taking some of the energy and nourishment from their captures and deals and kills. She followed their lead, learning from both their skill and ability, considering one was a Knight and the other the future king she was able to pull from their methods of torture and ways in which Demons can easily draw the pain from living beings. They were able to teach her what her sisters refused to do so, while she wold never be a proper Succubus she would learn how Demons need to feed and how they pull from others to keep her strong as well as the mastery of her skills. Night of Cherries Heavens Light Step Among Gods Gates Reopened Naming Her whole name is Ivoryin Blackrose Kuraness; the first section is clearly a change on the word Ivory which does not have a true connection to her character. Blackrose relates to her themes of roses and thorns as well as the characters favorite color. Lastly Kuraness has no actual meaning and is instead a fictionalized name. Trivia Her short name Ivy works well considering her use of chains and thorns that she near always keeps on or around her body.